


A good deal

by Applesweets10



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesweets10/pseuds/Applesweets10
Summary: Raiden made a deal: Save the world, in exchange for 4 souls.Raiden accepts, and four people are whisked away into another world. A world where they can be normal, where they can experience all the high school drama.Too bad their pasts just keep coming to drag them back.





	1. Proloug: The deal

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: I don't own MK or Undertale. They belong to their respective owners. I only own like one OC.
> 
> Note: this Undertale AU is the Nerd and Jock AU by @blogthegreatrouge. 
> 
> All OCs (aside from Frost, Blaze, Shade, Mist and their parents) belong to their respected owners (that I am too lazy to list out names, or links).

_They have watched this story over and over..._  
  
_Ane they were sick of this sh$t..._  
  
_The ones that they watched, admired, adored will suffer and won't find peace even in death._  
  
_Well...it's about to change._  
  
_Their lives will no longer be intertwined with bloodshed, manipulation, and hatred._  
  
_They will leave the shackles of this life..._  
  
_And finally move on to the next..._

* * *

  
Raiden was under a lot of pressure.  
  
It comes with the territory of being a God that people are putting their fate into.  
  
Every attempt to try to save Earthrealm from Shao Kahn's advances, but they all fail.  
  
And now, most of the resistance on his side were just killed by the newly ressurected Edenian queen.  
  
So he was not in the greatest of moods when a lady figure in black coat and blue scarf approached him.  
  
Liu Kang or anyone else left alive would have spotted her, if time didn't seem to be frozen in place.  
  
"You know, I expected more from the God of Thunder..." the woman said, in a condescending tone.  
  
"Who are you...?" Raiden asked, hesitantly. He has never seen this woman before.  
  
His response was a giggle. "Oh, not anyone important..." She walked towards him "Just your friendly neighborhood glitch here to lend you a helping hand..." The woman said.  
  
"What is it that you want?" He asked, stermly.  
  
"Why? I am offended, Raiden!!" She put her hands to her chest, with a hurt expression. "I simply want to help you with Shao Kahn."  
  
Her visible brown eye narrowed, as she flip her hair.  
  
"You see...I've been watching you...and your little group...and see...you look like you're desperate." Her voice was now low, threatening.  
  
She was emitting a dark aura, that is even making the god sweat a little.  
  
"And...I have come to bargain." She declared, standing up straighter, and smile grew wider.  
  
"What makes you think I would trust you?" Raiden rebutted, now on high alert. This woman just screamed deception, like a certain sorcerer he knew.  
  
"Well, like I said, you look desperate." She gestured the bodies of his fallen allies, still on the ground and bloodied. "I only wish to help you, asking for only one thing in return. If anything, it's a steal!!" The woman shrugged, and smiled sweetly.  
  
"And what exactly can you do against the Emperor of Outworld. He has armies, magic, and power that is be--"  
  
"Oh, I am aware of his powers, and let me tell you, I can handle it." She waved her hand, and in an instant, all the dead warriors rised up. Their bodies slowly regenerating. Soon, thet looked exactly like when they were alive.  
  
"If you accept this deal, I will ressurect your dead allies, remove all of Outworld's forces off of this planet, and make sure Shao Kahn never attack this realm ever again!!" She listed out, all with a smile and a voice of a salesmen.  
  
Raiden was...conflicted. looking around. On one hand, being able to get rid of Shao Kahn forever to keep Earthrealm safe. But on the other, should he accept this offer from a total stranger?  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and don't worry, there are no tricks, I swear on my lucky pendant." she bowed her head, rubbing a star shaped pendant dangling on her neck.  
  
Raiden thought about it, long and hard. Should he trust this individual?  
  
"And...what do you ask in exchange?" He then asked. If he's going to make a deal, he needed to know the price.  
  
"I was hoping you'd asked that!!" She shouted. "All I ask...are four souls." She pulled out 4 fingers, to indicate the number.  
  
"Four...souls?" The Thunder God was suprise. He would thought the price would be higher, like immortality, eternal youth, or something far greater. Not 4 souls.  
  
But then...  
  
"Whose souls do you want?" That's when her smile grew wider, creepily looking.  
  
"See, this is where you decide..."she leaned forward "You don't get to know which ones souls I will be taking. But...compare to the faith of an entire realm!!...Is it really worth it, to you?" The girl made an excellemt point.  
  
Again, Raiden thought long and hard. Was he truly that desperate? Is making this deal worth it? What if she took his soul, or any of the others?

The star pendant glowed a soft yellow.  
  
Gazing into it's glow, Raiden finally made up his mind.  
  
The woman seem to sense this, as she extended a hand, grin still wide.  
  
"So, do we have a deal?"

* * *

"FROST!! WAKE UP!!" A male voice shouted.  
  
"AAHHH!!" A figure shot up from the bed and tumbled put of the bed, wrapped in a blue blanket.  
  
"Ugh..." the figure rubbed his head, groaning in pain.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T GET READY!! THE BUS IS GONNA LEAVE IN 20 MINUTES!!" The voice shouted again.  
  
This caused the figure to stand up, face in shock.  
  
"WHAT?! He dashed around the room, stumbling into the bathroom.  
  
Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw a pair of black holes with white pupils.  
  
For the figure was not human. In fact, he's a skeleton. With bones as white as snow.  
  
The skeleton boy, Frost burshed his teeth and did everything he needed. He wasn't going to be late for his first day of High School!!  
  
"I can't believe I overslept! How could this have happened?!" The boy shouted, as he rummaged through his closet to find a pair of pants.  
  
"Well, seems like you're struggling." An amused voice with an echo said from the doorway.  
  
It was skeleton as well, but his bones were black. He was wearing all black: black shirt with a white ribcage pattern, black pants, a black leather jacket with a sliver fur line, amd black boots with silver buckles.  
  
"Shut up, Shade!!" Frost shouted back, as he put on a blue T-Shirt. "You messed with my alarm again, didn't you?!"  
  
Shade mocked a hurt tone "Oh, how you wound me!! Why  I would never do that to my baby brother?!" He said, leaning against the door.  
  
Frost only murmured something about being born only two seconds after him, then grabbed his bookbag. Taking one final look in the mirror, he looked presentable enough.  
  
A navy blue T-Shirt with the phrase "Let it Go" (yes, he's a Frozen fan), under it was a white long sleeve shirt, black kaki pants, black socks and blue sneakers. All that's missing is his favorite black jacket and he's good to go.  
  
"Well, first day of school..." Shade appeared behind him, looking the mirror with him.  
  
"Shut up, it's your first day for you too." Frost said, jabbing at his brother."I wonder if I could make new friends!".  
  
"Well..." Shade smirked" If anyone is giving you a hard time, you come to me alright!?" He then pulled Forst into a headlock.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Hey let go!! I am only two seconds younger than you!" Frost struggled out of Shade's grip.  
  
"Say what you want!! You're still my little brother!!" Despite the pain from being in a headlock, both of them were laughing.  
  
"Well, I'm so glad to be the eldest." Another male voice chimed into the chaos. Both looked up to see Blaze, their eldest brother.  
  
Blaze was much more casual than they were. A black hoodie, with the torso area being a bright yellow, black pants and white sneakers. But what's weird about him is a yellow bandana that covers his mouth and nose.  
  
"You two, break it up, now!! School bus is in 5 minutes!!" He shouted, crossing his arms, and a raised eye hole.  
  
And like that, Frost felt engery surged through him as he broke out of Shade's grasp, and run outside, screaming.  
  
Blaze rolled his eyes, while Shade si looking coy as f$ck.  
  
"Lunch and breakfast is on the counter, grab his bag for me." With that Blaze walked off. With Shade following slowly behind.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Time for the beginning first day!!

_This world is...interesting._  
  
_Instead of MONSTERS & HUMANS going to war, which ends with MONSTERS being sealed UNDERGROUND. They stay at peace and now they live with each other._  
  
_As time passed, the MONSTERS lost some of their magic. They didn't lose it completely, but it's much weaker than most worlds._  
  
_But it means that they can fit in. Their powers are too interwine with their souls, they couldn't get rid of it. But this world gives them the perfect excuse to have powers._  
  
_With no memories of their past lives, they are living as happily as they could be._  
  
_Oh, looks like they are starting the first day of high school._  
  
_This ought to be good..._

* * *

At a bust stop, one lone figure stood, one hand with a phone in  his hand. The other, a grey and black bookbag.   
  
It was another skeleton teen, this time bones white but with obviously grey appendages. (From humerus to phalanges).   
  
The skeleton wore a grey shirt with "100% original" in pink lettering, along with a black and white plaid jacket. Blue jeans and red sneakers coupled the look, with black sunglasses.  
  
"Hmmm...where is he?" The skeleton wondered. "He should be here by now."  
  
He got his answered, as a figure came into view, screaming and sliding to the bus stop.  
  
The skeleton acted fast, and dissolved into thin air, leaving the other one to slide into the pole.   
  
The white skeleton stopped, took a breather than stood up.  
  
"Ma...made it...heya, Mist." he panted.  
  
Mist reappeared as a solid being again. just smiled and pat the other guy.   
  
"Sup, Frost. You ok buddy?" He said. Frost gave a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah...I made it." Frost replied, with a smile.   
  
"And made a mess while you're at it." Mist laughed and point behind him, where a trail of frost coating the sidewalk.  
  
Frost sweat dropped, and scratched his head sheepishly.  
  
"Oh...sorry...it will melt." Mist full out laughed. Whenever he's late, Frost would always tried to speed up by ice sliding.  
  
"I told you to not do that!!" A ring of fire appears behind the pair, and rising from the ground, is Blaze. "People could slip and fall!!" He shouted, hands on his hips, like an adult scolding a child.  
  
"For once, he's right, you know." And cue Shade walking  normally to them, hands in his pockets, with headphones on his skull. (How he could hear with them on, is Shade's secret).  
  
Frost bowed his skull in shame. "S...sorry, dà gēgē...I...I'll try to be more careful." Mist obviously looked a little mad, and was about to defend his friend.  
  
Luckily, the bus arrived to stop any further arguing.  
  
Frost's mood brightened immedietly and jump on the bus, as soon as the door opens.   
  
Blaze sighed and grabbed a red and yellow backpack, and a baby blue one then stepped in.  
  
One by one, the skeletons got on the bus. Ready to start their first day at high school.  
  
They took a seat in the back row. And the bus drove off.  
  
Frost was excited, jumping in his seat. He couldn't wait to meet new friends. Maybe he could even find a lover?! After being homeschooled for so long, he couldn't wait to be in a public school.  
  
Mist was excited, but not to the same extent as his friend. He was the only one in the group that wasn't homeschooled, so this is nothing new. Although, watching a lot of high school drama when he was a kid gave him a lot expectations.  
  
Shade was not looking forward to school, but he kept these thoughts to himself, for the sake of Frost. If anything, he'd probably join some rag tag group of bad boys. Which he doesn't mind, as it means no one will mess with him or his family, if he had a badass reputation.   
  
Blaze is indifferent about school. He briefly remembered his time at kindergarten, which was the closest thing he got to school, before their mom homeschooled him after...  
  
"No..." Blaze shook his head, and looked at Shade. He unconsciously gave the black skeleton's clavicle a gentle squeeze. Shade looked at him and smiled slightly.   
  
That calm him down. He's tenshing again. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he relaxed into his seat.   
  
Gods, he hoped high school won't be so bad. 

* * *

_So...these are the lives they resigned to._

_Hmm...not all that different from their old lives. The difference is that they're framed in a more modern setting._  
  
_Also they very...VERY less tragic._  
  
_Their powers are potent, much more potent than other MONSTERS in the area._  
  
_Hope that's not gonna be trouble._  
  
_Strange all of them are skeletons._  
  
_But since they're the most common type of MOSNTERS, it's normal._  
  
_Let's see what the school is._  
  
_Hmmmm...Delta Rune High...weird name, but it seems to be full of students. No one seems to be too violent, and the teachers...weeeelll...they're fine._  
  
_Looks like they're in for a year._

* * *

The buss started to fill up with people. Other MOSNTERS, humans, even some hybrids.   
  
They don't seem interested in talking to Frost. Or anyone in the back seat.   
  
But that's probably because of Shade glaring daggers at everyone.  
  
Frost blushed and looked at everyone apologetically.   
  
"So much for a first impression..." He thought, looking down.  
  
Mist noticed this behavior, and hugs his friend. Which gain a smile from his friend.  
  
"Thanks, Mist." He whispered.  
  
"Anytime, buddy." Mist responded, patting his spine.  
  
The bus finally stopped, and everyone got off. The group soon followed.   
  
"Ok, you all know your schedule right? Shade, make sure both of Frost and Mist eat their lunch, got it?" Blaze said in a commanding tone.  
  
"Hey! You're not my mom Blaze!!" Mist screamed, offended.  
  
"Yeah yeah, don't worry. They're not babies, they can feed themselves." Shade calmly replied, waving his hand.  
  
Blaze rolled his eyes socket, then walked inside.  
  
But not before Frost hugging him, and Shade and Mist.  
  
"I gotta go!!" See ya at lunch, bye!!" He shouted then rushed inside.  
  
Shade sighed and walked in.  
  
Mist followed in, until he found something on the floor. It was a cell phone with bright colors. The case was adorned with yellow stars and neon green highlights.  
  
"Hmmm...a phone..." Mist pocketed the strange phone. Class is starting soon, he can worry about it later.  
  
Let the school day begin.  



	3. Chap 3: First impression (pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are everything

Frost ran through the halls, happy like a kid on Christmas Day.  
  
"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOOOOOLL!!" He shouted, screaming like a maniac.  
  
And in his rush, the poor boy bumped into someone.  
  
They collided and fall down on the floor. Books and papers flying in the air.  
  
"Owww..." Frost sat up, rubbing his skull for the second time this morning.  
  
"MWEH HOO HOO..." Said the other person, another skeleton in a blue shirt with yellow lightning bolts on the sleave, and a light colored vest, purple baggy jeans and white sneakers. They were clutching their nasal bone.  
  
"I'm sorry!! Are you alright!?" Frost looked worried and help the other guy up. He sweats nervously, did he just ruined his first impression?! Will they think he is a clumsy fool (with an imtimidating twin brother)?!  
  
"OH!! I AM FINE!! BUT THANK YOU FOR THE CONCERN!!" The voice was loud and boisterous, but he seem humble enough.  
  
"OH! ARE YOU NEW HERE?!" He asked, eye socket litting up with a blue hue and yellow stars.  
  
"Oh! I am!" Frost nodded. "My name is Frost!! Frost Koibito!! What's yours?!" He introduced himself, and extended his hand. The skeleton took his hand and gave it a firm shake.  
  
"MWEH HEH HEH!! FROST, SUCH A COOL NAME!! MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!! BLUEBERRY SWAP!!" He shouted, and struck a dramatic pose.  
  
Frost wasn't weirded out, the opposite, he's impressed enough to clap, his pupils turned into blue snowflanks.  
  
"That's great!! You look sooo cool!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND, FROST!?" Blueberry asked.  
  
"DO I?!" He shouted too, and high fives Blueberry.  
  
"NEW BEST FRIEND!!" They shouted, which got a couple of eyes staring at them. Both looked down in embarrassment.  
  
Then the bell ring.  
  
All the other students start moving to class. It's at this point Frost remembered that his books are strewn across the floor.  
  
Blueberry seem to think so too, as both of them screamed again, and scrambled to pick up their stuff.  
  
"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MATH CLASS!!" Blueberry exclaimed, putting his stuff in his cyan bag with yellow stars.  
  
"Where is it?!" Frost asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"UHHH...UHHHH....ROOM 108...DOWN THIS HALLWAY!!" He replied, pointing behind him.  
  
"Then you can make it!!" He grabbed Blueberry's hand. "I know a shortcut!!"  
  
"WHA..." Blueberry didn't finished, as Frost suddenly ran.  
  
He was surprisingly fast.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Blueberry screamed, as he tried not to trip and stay balanced.

The two continued to slide, passing by some shocked students.  
  
Finally, they stopped at Room 108. Blueberry wobbled to gain some balance again.  
  
"Here we are!!" Frost shouted, breathing heavily.  
  
Blueberry looked at him, then at the door.  
  
"THANK YOU, FROST!! WILL I SEE YOU AT LUNCH?!" He asked  
  
"Totally! I'll introduced you to my brothers and other friend!! Now I gotta get to class! See you later!!" Frost ran down the hallway, waving at him.  
  
Blueberry smiled, then walked into class.  
  
Wait until Red hear about his new friend on the first day!!

* * *

_Hmmmm...Blueberry...why are MONSTER names so uncreative...meh, could be worse._

_Seems like they don't have classes together. Bet that seperation means people could attack easily..._

_Or they could meet more people. This place is big._

_Well...the day's still young, let's see._

* * *

Frost ran into his classroom, nearly kicking the door of its hinges.

"HERE I AM!!" He shouted, breathing heavily, exhausted.  
  
"Well, look who decided to show up." An older skeleton said, in a white dress shirt, and tan-ish sweater, along with another blue sweater tied around his waist. The pants were brown and so were the shoes. Glasses adorned (taped to) his skull. Frost noticed his eyes were different shapes and colors, and his face is covered in ink splotches.  
  
 "I...I'm sorry sir!" He apologized, bowing his head. "I...I got lost, and it took a while to get on the right track..."  
  
The teacher smiled ever so softly.  
  
"It's ok, everyone gets lost on the first day." He went to him and pat his shoulder. "Just be sure not to make it a habit."  
  
Frost nodded in understanding. "I won't sir!!"

"Alright class. Now that we've all settled down!! Let's get on with introductions for our new classmate!!" The teacher clapped his hands then gesture the board. On it, was the word "Ink Canvas" in a fancy font.  
  
"My name..." he gestured himself "Is Ink Canvas, but can call me Ink or Mr Ink. Mr Canvas is my father's name! And I'm your Art teacher this year!!" He finished with a chuckled.  
  
Frost smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
"I am 25 years old, and no, I'm not single." Some of the girls giggled, he didn't know why. "My hobbies are of course painting, sculpting, and anything relating to art!!" He counted out.  
  
"Now, why don't you all introduce yourself!? I'm sure everyone is dying to meet you!" He gestured the whole class.  
  
Frost took mental notes of everyone. All of them could be his friend for the entire high school (and if he's lucky, friends for life), like that Blueberry fella.  
  
"Yes Mr Ink!!" He stood up straighter, and look at everyone.  
  
"Hello!!" He waved, "My name is Frost Koibito!! And I'm 14 years old!! I'm...guess single too!! My hobbies include well...going out on walks, trying new hobbies, ohh! And making ice sculptures!! I hope we all get along this year!!" He finished with a respectful bow.

Ink smiled a little. "It's very nice to meet you Frost!! Now, does anyone like to ask him a question?!" Some students started whispering amongst themselves. He hoped this made a good impression.  
  
A boy (brown haired boy with small brown eyes) raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Frisk?" Ink asked, and the boy-Frisk-stood up.  
  
"You must be a snowflake..." He asked, almost innocently.  
  
For a moment, the skeleton didn't know how to respond."Ummm...Yes, I have ice based powers, if that's what you..."  
  
"Because you're one of a kind!!" He finished with a finger gun and a flirty wink.  
  
The whole class erupted into laughter, as Frost's flushed a bright blue.  
  
_"Damnit!!" I fell into that!!"_ He thought, covering his face.  
  
Ink patted his back, frowning a little.  
  
"Sorry about that, Frisk is just being a friendly flirt." He apologized (while secretly glaring at the class, which promptly stop the laughing).  
  
"Any other SERIOUS questions?" He asked the class again.  
  
This time, a lizard girl raised their hand. She seems shy and meek.  
  
"Alphys, don'r be shy, stand up." She nodded at Ink's request and stood up.  
  
"U...um...F-F...Frost...do...d-d-do you...like a-a-anime?" She asked, stuttering a lot.  
  
"Oh!! I love anime!!" His first normal question. "Though my taste is...questionable!! But if you want to watch some anime sometimes, I am down anytime!!" He finished with a grin.  
  
Alphys smiled, and sat back down.  
  
"So, does anyone have any other questions?" The class was silent now.  
  
"Ok, then! Then we may resume class!! Frost, take a seat!" The teacher smiled and pushed him a little.  
  
Frost took the hint and happily walked to the only available seat, which was in the back.  
  
The rest of the class played out normally, with Mr Ink teaching the class some shading techniques. Nothing new, Mist was artsy, so he knew the basic just by watching his friend draw.  
  
When Mr Ink told them to draw a picture with what they learned, that's where Frost struggled. He can only draw extremely vague shapes, nothing too detailed.  
  
So he made a landscape drawing with lots of white paint.  
  
All the time, he was smiling. Today started a little bad, now it reached good.

* * *

Frost grabbed a paper bag from his locker and walked to the cafeteria. It was easy to find.  
  
Now the real challenge is to find Mist, and/or his brothers.  
  
He walked slowly, not screaming to not scare anyone.  
  
"WHY, HELLO AGAIN!!" A familiar loud voice shouted out.  
  
Turned around, he saw Blueberry, waving at him from a table.  
  
"Blueberry!!" He called back and walk to the table.  
  
Upon closer inspection, he sees another skeleton sitting with Blueberry.  
  
The skeleton was white, with his furry hoodie up, concealing his eyes. The hoodie itself is mostly black with red at the elbow and front pocket. The stranger wore black jeans and black sneakers.

"I KNEW WE WOULD MEET AGAIN!! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SIT WITH US?!" He asked, gesturing the empty seats. He swore if he didn't live with Shade and Blaze-two intimidating figures, when they want to be-, the other kid's glare from behind Blueberry would send shivers down his spine.  
  
"I would love to!! Really I do!! But I gotta find my brothers and friend first!! I promised to meet with them at lunch." Frost could hear the other skeleton mumbled something, but he didn't mention it, and just start to walk back.  
  
"OH!! YOU HAVE BROTHERS?! WHY THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS!! WHY DON'T YOU INTRODUCED THEM, WHEN YOU FIND THEM?!" He asked again, with a smile.  
  
"You don't need to find me! I'M ALREADY HERE!!" Another familiar voice shouted from behind him.  
  
"Mist!!" The two skelebuddies embraced each other (platonically!!).  
  
"Mist, this is Blueberry Swap!! A friend I met in the hallway!! And Blueberry, meet my childhood friend, Mist Cyberfox!!" Frost introduced, and Mist waved.  
  
"Hiya!!" Said friend said.  
  
"LIKEWISE!!" Blue shook his hand. "A FRIEND OF FROST IS A FRIEND OF MINE!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks for finding Frosty for me!! He gets lost often!!" Mist had no regrets, even when Frost "lightly" jabs his shoulder.  
  
"I do not get lost!!" Frost shouted, face flushing blue again. Mist only shrugged and lowered his sunglasses, revealing orange orbs in his eyes socket.  
  
"Jeez, sorry!! You know I'm only joking!!" Mist chuckled and sat down.  
  
"Anyway, have you seen my brothers, Mist?" Frost then asked, looking around the cafeteria.  
  
"Sorry, but no. I hadn't seen them since 4th period." Mist shook his head, and pat Frost's back. "Don't worry, I was able to find you easily, so I'm sure they can as well." He assured his friend. "Just sit down and eat our lunches."  
  
"He's right, lil bro!!" And right on cue, the two skeletons in question walked to the table, each holding a paper bag.  
  
"Blaze! Shade!" Frost rushed to them and hugged them. The two brothers hugged back.  
  
"Sorry I took so long. I was busy helping a student." Blaze gestured a black skeleton in a galaxy hoodie far away, who saw him and waved sheepishly.  
  
"And I caught a couple of kids smoking, so a teacher took a long while to thank me." Shade said it in a nonchalant and bored tone.  
  
They both sat down.  
  
"NICE TO MEET YOU, ALL!! I AM--" Blue tried to introduced himself.  
  
"We already know, Blueberry." Blaze said, opening his paper bag.  
  
"Yeah, no offense, you were loud." Shade removed his headphones, leaving them hanging around his neck. "But nice to meet you."  
  
Blue's grin grew wider.  
  
"I'M GLAD WE GET TO MEET YOU!! I HOPE WE'LL BE GREAT FRIENDS!!"  
  
Frost smiled, and gave a thumbs up.  
  
"Now, can we eat? I'm starving!!" Mist chimed in, before eating a sandwhich from a paper bag.  
  
The others quickly followed suit, eating from their lunch tray or bags.  
  
They stay silence, eating (with Blueberry complimenting the brothers's bento boxes), along with light conversation (Frost learned that the friend next to Blue is named Red Fell, who had actually fallen asleep).  
  
The group was actually getting along well. Until they hear a door slamming open.  
  
Every student looked at the direction of the cafeteria door.  
  
It was a skeleton in a green sweater, blue sweat pants and shoes, a multi-color cap with yellow flower head pin.  
  
"W...where is it...?" He whispered.  
  
"P...PALETTE?" Blue said, looking suprise.  
  
"WHERE IS MY PHONE?!" Palette shouted, clearly shocking everyone.  
  
Mist looked at him, then pulled out a yellow phone with yellow stars.  
  
"M...MIST?" Blue whispered, face now contorted in what looks like horror.  
  
"YOU!!" Palette exclaimed, pointing at Mist.  
  
Red, after 10 minutes of not saying anything, finally speaks.  
  
"Welp, you're screwed." He whispered, then pulled out a phone of his own to record the chaos that will ensue.


	4. Chapter 3: First impressions (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one day, first impression is going great.

Frost looked at his best friend, then at the shouting skeleton.  
  
"YOU STOLE MY PHONE!!" Palette shouted.  
  
"He...h-h-hey! I'm sorry!! I f-f-found it on the way to school! I didn't steal it!" Mist defended, waving his hands. "I was going to give it--WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!! NO!!"  
  
Paletted was going to tackle him to the ground.  
  
But a hand grabbed him by the hoodie, breaking his momentum and made him slammed into a the ground.  
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
Shade let go of the hoodie, and looked down on the fallen skeleton.  
  
"Are you done making a scene?" He asked, hands on his hip bones.  
  
"S...sorry..."Mist carefully give the phone to Palette. "I was going to find the owner, but I got distracted by class." He bowed his head.  
  
Palette sat up and took the phone, looking it over, than smile sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, I kinda did get carried away...didn't I?"  
  
Mist only shrugged. "Nah, it's ok, really. I had worse reactions."  
  
The students awwed, and lowered their phones.  
  
"I was hoping for a fight!!" A voice called in the background, but they were ignored.  
  
The bell ring, indicating lunchtime is over.  
  
"I still feel sorry for thinking you stole my phone!!" Palette looked sadly at Mist.  
  
But said skeletons put his shades back on and smiled.  
  
"It's ok, simple misunderstanding." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"My name is Mist Cyberfox. New student, And you're Palette, right?" He extended his hand, and Palette shook it.  
  
"Palette Roller!! At your service!!" He tipped his hat then took a picture. Mist posed a little for the picture, then giggled.  
  
Frost smiled, Mist is so good at making new friends. One moment, they were ready to fight, and the next they're chatting like old friends.  
  
"Hey!! It's time for class!!" Blaze called.  
  
Mist and Palette whispered something, then walked off, waving at one another.  
  
"What did you two talked about?" Frost asked, grining cheek to cheek.  
  
"Just exchaning UnderBook profile names!! So we can talk!" Mist followed, smiling too.  
  
"Really?! Did you say mine?!" He was skipping, at this point.  
  
"Of course! Now, let's focus on classes! Don't worry, you're still my best friend!!" Mist wrapped an arm around Frost, which made them giggled.  
  
They proceeded to walk to their next classes.

* * *

_Well, that was quick._

_There should have been a fight._

_But beggers can't be choosers._

_The rest of the classes are boring. Just them learning stuff, not interesting._

_Everyone is hoping for the day to be over._

* * *

"Join the gaming club?" Frost asked, looking curious at Blue.  
  
"YES! I NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO ASK YOU AT LUNCH!! SO I'M ASKING NOW!!" It was the end of the school day, the time students are free.  
  
"SO, DO YOU ACCEPT!? IT COULD BE FUN!!" He leaned forward, stars in his eyes, looking hopeful.  
  
"I...I would love to join...but..." Frost took a glance at Blaze and Shade, who were looking back at him.  
  
"I...I have somewhere else to go, after school. We need to go home as soon as school is over." He admitted "Maybe some other time..." hr tried to smiled, but Blue's face faltering for one second made him want to cry.  
  
"OH...OK...I UNDERSTAND...BUT I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW!! RIGHT!?" He said, joyous again.  
  
"Yes!! Don't worry!! I'll be here tomorrow!!" He nodded, and grabbed his bookbag.  
  
Blue slipped a piece of paper into his hand.  
  
"SO YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME YOU WANT!!"  
  
"Oh, thank you!!" He pocketed the paper."I...I'll send you mine tonight!!"  
  
He walked to his brother, waving one last time at Blue. "See ya tomorrow!!"  
  
Once the brothers reunited, Frost's smile turn into a frown.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late." Blaze said.  
  
"Yeah yeah...I know...let's just go." Frost whispered, then with that, all of them walked down the road, not on the bus this time.  
  
Blueberry stared at the figures walking off, with a curious expression.

* * *

_Hmmm...Where are they going?_

_Curious and curious..._

_Training?_

_Even in this world, they are still fighters._

_How well do they fight?_

_Hope it's good enough to defend themselves..._

* * *

"Wow!! Captain of the cheerleading!!" Mist smiled at his computer, video chatting with Palette.  
  
"Yeah!! It's really fun!! You get to cheer for the team, and free exercise!!" Palette proved his point by doing a somersault.  
  
"Heh, not anything I haven't seen." Mist shrugged and leaned against the desk.  
  
"Hey! It's harder than it looks, ok?!" The two exchanged a laugh.

"So, where did you lived before moving to Ebott city?" Palette asked "I mean, you four came out of nowhere. We weren't expecting anyone this late in the year."  
  
Mist looked uncomfortable for a brief minute, but then turned back to normal.  
  
"Nowhere important. Just a town in LA. We grew up together, since our parents are good friends." He finally said, pulling out a photo frame.  
  
It was of four skeleton kids, standing neatly in a photo, the background looks like a forest.  
  
"This is us, when we were kids. To be honest, we haven't change much since then. Except for maybe...choices in fashion" He admitted then chuckled.  
  
"AWWWWW!! You four are so Cute!! I could pinch your cheeks, if I could!!" Palette cued.  
  
Mist was about to say something, when a notification popped up.  
  
**Frosty_the_Snowman has turned on.**  
  
**Blaze_the_Catfan222 as turned on.**  
  
"Oh, hey! Frost and Blaze are online!!" Mist grinned, whule Palette beamed.  
  
"Connect them! Connect them!!" He said, and the other skeleton did just that.  
  
The screen split into four screens, as two more joined in.  
  
Frost looks like he is on the desk, in a blue sleeping PJs, while Blaze looks like he's on the floor, with a grey shirt and yellow shorts and socks.  
  
Palette notoced the bandana is still on.  
  
"Hey, Mist!! Right on schedule!!" Frost cheered "Oh! And you brought Palette!! Hello!!" He waved, while Blaze only gave a nod of acknowledgement.  
  
"Hey, guys!! You must have heard about me! Good things I hoped!!" Palette waved back "And might I add, nice pajamas!!" He added.  
  
"Oh!! Thank you!! I saw these at the mall and I just HAD to get them! Look, they have snowflakes at the back!!" Said skeleton turned around to show the snowflake imprint.  
  
"We know!! We paid for that!!" Blaze chimed in, resting his skull on the metacarpals of his hand.  
  
"And I thank you for that, big brother!!" His brother replied, mock bowing, but accidentlaly hitting his skull on the table.  
  
The other three laughed, while the injured one nursed his wounds.  
  
"OWWWIIEE~" Frost groaned.  
  
"Do you need some ice for that?" Blaze asked, wiping tears off his eyesockets.  
  
"I'm fine, no need to be all mother hen on me..."the brother responded. He then proceed to form an ice pack on top of his head.  
  
"WOOAAAHH!! You can summon ice?!" Palette aksed in pure wonder.  
  
"Can't you summon elemental powers?" Forstvaksed, curiously.  
  
"Well...no...MONSTERS can't use a lot of magic, at least that's what Mr Nightmare told the class." Palette explained.  
  
"Well, we're the exception." Mist piped in, again. "According to our parents, we seem to be born with more potent magic then the rest."  
  
"We've been trained to control our magic since we were kids." Blaze made a small fire ball appear in his hand. "Frost you already saw, I'm a pyromancer. Mist controls smoke and mist, and Shade can manipulate shadows" he explained.  
  
Palette was even more stunned, eyes turning from green to yellow with tiny stars.  
  
"THAT'S AWESOME!! You're like real life superheroes!!" He cheerred "Wait until the whole class hears about it!!"  
  
"Please reframe from telling the school about this." All three said at once, eyes darkening for just a bit.  
  
"Uh...uhh...why? Is it a secret thing?" Palette felt a cold shiver run down his spine.  
  
"No...we just want people to get to know us, without thinking about our powers." Frost said, looking down.  
  
"We're not afraid to tell anyone, if they asked. We just don't want other studdents to think we're better than them, just because of how we were born." Mist added, putting his shades on.  
  
"Plus, a lot of people used us. They only see our powers as tools." Blaze inquired, eyes darkening, with a faint yellow glow emitting from them.  
  
Palette gasped "They USED you?! That's awful!! Don't worry, I swear your secret is safe!!" Palette saluted "Cross my heart!!"  
  
They all seem to lightened up.  
  
"Thank you!!" Frost bowed (being careful not to hit his head this time)."We are really thankful!!"

  
"It's only a matter of time before they find out..." Blaze seem to sat up, as the camera was shaky for a minute, before his face popped back on. "But we appreciate if you don't shout it out to the high heavens" palette swore he could see a smile, through the fabric around his mouth.  
  
"We want others to know about us first before revealing anything!!" Mist chimed in.  
  
"Well, if it means anything, I think you all are really cool!!" Palette said, giving a thumbs up.  
  
"Thanks!!" The three said.  
  
"What are you two dorks talking about?!" A voice chimed in, as a dark figure materializes in the corner Blaze's screen. Frost and Palette jumped from their seat, in shock. Mist laughed, slaming his fist on the table.  
  
While Blaze just lazily turned to his brother Shade, wearing a purple pajamas, who was grinning like a bitch.  
  
"Do you want to kill our brother?" He asked, with a bored tone.  
  
"Nope!! But scaring the hell out of him and his new friend is more fun!!" He laughed.  
  
"Brother! That's mean!!" Frost got up, and shouted at him.  
  
"Sorry!! Little bro!!" He shouted, still laughing."You just too easy to tease!!".  
  
"He...He'a got a point, Frost!!" Mist sain, in between bouts of laugh.  
  
"Whose side are you on!?" Frost shouted.  
  
"Mine, obviously!!~" Shade said, in a sing-song tone.  
  
"You two shut up!! We have a guest here!!" Blaze shouted in the chaos.  
  
They ended up arguing, for a little under an hour.  
  
Palette (after getting up) chuckled at the brother's dymanic.  
  
"Yeah, this is what I had to deal with everyday." Mist chuckled. "This is why I love them."  
  
Palette smiled, sharing the same sentiment.

* * *

_This is cute..._

_But still boring..._

_When are things gonna be interes--_

_..._

_...._

_What?_

_"INTERESTING" IS NOT THE SAME AS "DANGEROUS"!!_

* * *

As the Koibito household slumber, an individual broke the window and walked into the house, stalking around like a predator. 

  
The individual stopped and walked into the room of Frost.  
  
It was dark, save for a few luminescent snowflakes on the ceiling.  
  
The boy was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the vulnerability he's in.  
  
A cybernetic hand touched his cheekbone.  
  
The hand was immedietly covered in a layer of ice.  
  
The individual pulled back and walked away.

* * *

Frost shot up, screaming, and sweating.  
  
He frantically looked around his room. But saw no one or signs of anyone had entered his room.  
  
With a deep sigh, the boy flopped back down, sleeping once more.


	5. Chapter 4: Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know one new thing about the bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: we're getting closer to the fun part.

Blaze walked into the library, hands in his pockets. It was mostly empty, with only a few students present.  
  
He wanted to study something, so here he was instead of joining his brothers at lunch.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir?" He aproached an older skeleton in a white hooded robe and red scarf.  
  
"Hmm?" The skeleton dropped the book he was holding and looked at him "I've never seen you before, are you the new students we have yesterday?" He asked, with a smile.  
  
"Yes, my name is Blaze." Said skeleton bowed politely "I'm here to look for a book." He explained.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, my name is Goth, and I'll be happy to help you." The librarian introduced himself "What kind of book are you looking for?"  
  
"One particularly about the Japanese Shinto Gods." He said.  
  
Goth thought for a minute, then pointed to a hallway of books behind him.  
  
"I don't know if we have that type of book. But you are welcomed to look through the cultural dictionary shelves" Goth said, amd Blaze nodded.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day." Blaze started to walk to the shelves.  
  
After looking through the lower section with no luck, he climbed up the step ladder to search more.  
  
Still no luck.  
  
He looked through every shelf, until he reached the top most shelf, which nearly touched the ceiling.  
  
But luck wasn't on his side today.  
  
He was going to reach for another book, when...  
  
He felt the step ladder started to lean...  
  
Then in less than a second, it tipped over.  
  
Luckily, Blaze was able to grip the shelf, before he fell.  
  
"AAHHH!!" A voice rang out from bellow, and Blaze saw the step ladder falling.  
  
The skeleton thought fast, he swings and used his feet to keep it from falling.  
  
He didn't expect the ladder to be heavy, and he's pretty sure his bones cracked a little from the sudden weight.  
  
But he went on, struggling to lightly kick the ladder back to balance, whilst still hanging on for dear life.  
  
In the end, he waa able to get it standing its own again.  
  
Carefully climbing down the shelves(too afraid of the ladder falling again), he landed on the ground with a "thud".  
  
Blaze had to give credit to the shelf, it was able to withstand his weight without falling.  
  
"O..oh my..." It was that voice again. He turned around and was shocked.  
  
It was a white skeleton in a blue button up shirt with tears in it. His blue jeans had blue sapphire on the knee cap, it also had a large tear in it. His shoes were a mix match, one has stripe, and the other had crystals, just like the jeans. A light blue scarf wrapped around his neck.  
  
What really caught his eyesockets were the discoloration on his skull, and the bandage covering his left eyesocket.  
  
"A...are you alright? I...I'm sorry for...for almost making you fall...I should have watched where I was going...your legs must have hurt oh...even if it was pretty cool!!" the skeleton rambled on, his head lowered in shame. Why was he apologizing? If anything, he should be the one saying that. After all, he almost let a tall ladder fell on him.  
  
"It's ok, my legs are used to have weights. And besides, accidents happen." Blaze stood up, mindfully aware that his bones were indeed sore, but it's something he can take.  
  
"R...really?" The other skeleton looked at him, surpise. What was he expecting him to say?  
  
Judging by those bruises, not something as polite, he guessed.  
  
"Who hurt you?" Blaze aksed, bluntly, whilst leaning closer to get a better look at the bruises.  
  
Naturally, the other stepped back. "O....oh, no one hurt me..." he rubbed his arm, "It's just...an accident..." and avoiding eye contact.  
  
Yep, classic victim signs of bullying.  
  
"You and I both know you're lying through your teeth."Blaze crosses his arms, and glared (but not as heated).  
  
The other lowered his head. "R...really, it's nothing..." he was shivering. Blaze decided to drop the subject.  
  
"Fine, then." The yellow clad skeleton extended his hand. "My name is Blaze, by the way."  
  
The other hesitently shook his hand.  
  
"I...I...I'm Frost...Frostbite..." He said, in a whisper.  
  
"Thank you. And thank you for finding the book for me." He walked to the receptionist table, and signed it off with Mr Goth.  
  
During that time, he noticed Frostbite didn't move at all.  
  
"Hey, I am going to the cafeteria, to meet my brothers, and his friends. Do you want to come with me?" He suggested.  
  
Bite seemed shock, blushing.  
  
"R...really? A...are you sure its not a bother?" He askes, stuttering.  
  
"Yeah, my little bro loves meeting new people." Blaze didn't even wait for a respond, he just grabbed the other's hand and the two walked out of the library.  
  
Bite didn't struggled much, and that's what worried him.  
  
He took a glance at some tough looking monster, who were glaring daggers at him, and he felt obligated to do the same.  
  
Bite stayed quiet throughout the whole walk. He didn't looked at Blaze, didn't talk to him, nor his shivering stopped.  
  
"Hey..." Blaze stopped and turned around.  
  
"Y...yeah?" Bite replied.  
  
"If you need anything, I will try my best to help you." He said.  
  
"W...what!? B...but I don't want to bother you...w...why do you want to...help me...?" He asked, blushing bright blue.  
  
"Because my father said to always help those who are being bullied. And you are being bullied." Blaze explained, in a casual manner.  
  
"B...but..." Blaze stepped closer, and they were inches away from his face.  
  
"No buts, it's obvious. There are at least 2 right behind us." Bite took a glance back, and indeed, there were. Judging from Bite's scared reaction, these guys frequently hurt him.  
  
"So? Are you gonna g--" This time, Blaze is the one interrupted, as Bite grabbed his hand and ran the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!! YOU...ACTUALLY DID...THAT!?" His BROTHER Frost said in between breaths, while laughing.  
  
"I am sooo sorry, Blaze tends to be...forward!! You poor thing! Ahahaha!!" Shade laughed too, nearly falling off his seat.  
  
Bite (not being used to social interactions) want to hide under the table. While Blaze is just causally eats a sandwhich, not even bothered.  
  
"Hey, Frostbite...I'm sorry for my brother, really I am. But I am more sorry about you. Being bullied is not something you should consider normal" Frost looked at him, with snowflakes in his eyes.  
  
"But don't worry! You know us, so that means you're one of us! And we will protect you from them meanies!!" He swore and struck a heroic pose.  
  
"MYEH! I TAUGHT HIM THAT!" Blueberry called out, striking the same pose. "AND I, THE SANSATIONAL  BLUEBERRY WILL HELP YOU ALSO!!" He declared.  
  
"They only knew each other for one day..." Mist whispered, amazed (and weired out) by this display.  
  
"That's Blueberry for ya." Palette took a picture with his phone. "He can get along with everyone here." They were the only ones not getting involve, but are supportive, all the same.  
  
Bite couldn't help but smiled. Then he starts choking, as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"Hey...is something wrong?" Palette asked, worried.  
  
"N...no...it's just...this is the first time..." He wiped a tear "...anyone...had ever been nice to me..." He weeped openly in front of everyone (luckily their table was in a corner).  
  
Blaze grabbed a tissue and wipes his tears ever so gently.  
  
"Hey, don't worry...you're safe now..." He said softly. And patting his back.  
  
An image flash in his mind, of a small figure looking up at him. But the details were too blurry to discern anything.  
  
The skeleton shook his head, then continue patting Bite.

* * *

Bite was curious, to say the least.  
  
"Palette...are you about this?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'm just curious!! I can't believed they refused going to a concert with me!! What are they doing that is so important?!" Said skeleton argued back, but in reality, he knew this is wrong, but he was a vlogger, so hell, was he gonna find out what his friends do that is so secretive.  
  
"Y...you know this is wrong..." Bite chimed in, behind them all. He's still not used to being around people that won't beat him up, but its better than being paranoid about who won't beat him to the ground.

"Yeah! I know! But come on, I'm just gonna look, then leave, promise!" With that said, the two stalked the skeleton triplets from a bush. They don't seem to notice, which is what Palette wants.  
  
Luckily, the boys didn't take a bus, so following was easy.  
  
A few hours later, they reached a dojo-like building, on the OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY!!  
  
"Maaaannnn~" Palette groaned "What are they doing!? My phone only has so much power!!"  
  
Bite nodded sheepishly, smiling and nodding, though he just wanted to go home.  
  
As soon as the triplets went inside, the two followed suit.  
  
What they saw inside looked like a gym, monsters and humans alike were doing stances, fighting, running and jumping, and overal looking like a bada$$, in fighting movies.  
  
"Wooooaaahhhh~" Palette whispered, looking through a window.  
  
"T...they look so strong..." Bite whispered too, intimidated. These people reminded him of his bullies.  
  
"Hey!! I think I see them!!" The colorful skeleton pointed to the trio of familiar skeletons (albeit in white robes, now).  
  
It all made sense now: they go here for martial arts training.  
  
"Ok...They go to practice martial arts!! Let's go home now!!" Bite pulled on Palette's arm, urging him to leave.  
  
But Palette isn't moving at all, he's focused on recording.  
  
They then see all the other fighters stopped and walked away.  
  
Shade and Blaze stood on the other side of a mat. Facing each other.  
  
An adult male human (who looks like the coach) blowed a whistle.  
  
And they fought.  
  
Palette and Bite's jaws dropped.  
  
If they'd think the previous students were bada$$, Blaze and Shade made them look like amateur babies!!  
  
They twisted, move, blocked with so much ferocity that they can see blood spilling and hear bone shattering.  
  
The lights in their eyes faded, making it seem like they're emotionless.  
  
"Are you seeing this...?" Whispered Palette, after like an hour of watching.  
  
"Yeah..." Bite whispered back, shivering slightly.  
  
When Blaze had Shade pinned to the floor, hands around his neck bone, one thought came to mind.  
  
Luckily, that thought didn't happened, as Blaze let go, and Shade got up, like he wasn't just beatened to the curb.  
  
"And just what are you two doing here?" And Frost was standing right behind them.  
  
Both turned around, gasping, which escapated to screaming.

* * *

"So, you found out about the bro's training regime?" Mist said with a grin through a computer screen, at Frost and Bite, who now score slapmarks on their cheekbones.  
  
After Frost found them out, Blaze furiously scolded them for spying on them.  
  
Shade (looking a lot cleaner than before) straight out slapped them.  
  
The only one that gave them a break was Frost.  
  
"Sorry we haven't told you about this sooner" He said with a bow. "We were planing on telling you!!"  
  
"Yeah..." they grimly replied.  
  
"Well, it was your fault, but then again, curiosity is tempting" Mist leaned back in the chair, chuckling softly.  
  
"Shut up...are the bros still mad?" Bite asked, wanting to apologized to them.  
  
"None of them are online, so my wager is yes." Mist explained "But don't worry, by tomorrow everyone will cool down."  
  
"That's good..." Palette feels the most guilt, he insisted on following them, and it wasn't even something big, just martial arts.  
  
"Hey...it's gonna be fine." Mist reassured.  
  
The three continued to talk, until it was time for sleep.

* * *

The Koibito house was quiet, once again.  
  
This time though, someone was awake.  
  
The eldest triplet, Blaze was on his bed, one hand holding a flashlight, another flipping through the pages of the book he borrowed from the library.  
  
"Ugh..." Soon, he closed it, not finding what he needed to know.  
  
Taking a glance at his clock, it showed 2:39 AM.  
  
The monster sighed, and set the book back on the table and went to bed.  
  
As he closes his eyes, he saw someone in his room.  
  
_Wait, someone in his room?!_  
  
He shot up and stared at the figure, standing in the corner of his room, like freaking Michael Myers.  
  
"W...who are you...?" He asked, raising his arms ready to fight.

But the figure didn't move, just stared at him menacingly with white emotionless eyes.  
  
And, just as they appeared, they disappeared, dissolving into sand.  
  
Blaze was shocked, and ran to theo corner checking, but found nothing, not even a grain of sand.  
  
Needless to say, he didn't get any sleep that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: I forgot (or maybe I did, but idk, better safe than sorry) to mention that some of the characters are existing OCs (or diferenr Sans) from other people.
> 
> But I know they're popular enough to be well-known, so let me know if I need to give specific credits, I wanna be sure.


	6. Chapter 5: Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is going to have a slumber party on a rainy day. What could go wrong?!

For the next two weeks, the new skelebros plus one friend are part of the school.  
  
Frost became just as friendly as Blueberry. He told Blueberry about his extra curricular activity, and Blue underatands. He is still bombarding the young Skeleton with tons of gaming facts, though. Everyone liked him, except PJ and his jock gang. But Frost always greeted them with a smile, and slowly won their friendships (although Shade's threat helped with that).  
  
Shade, despite his first impression, became one of the most respectful monster in school, according to teachers. He listens in class, does his homework, amd help out whenever he can. He also became friends with resident delinquent Chara Cross (not to be confused with Chara Dreemur), or Char, Shade's nickname for them. And the two got into mischief, but due to Shade's quick thinking, they are almost never caught.   
  
Blaze became interested in the library, and frequents there more, as time go on. His mysterious demeanor and more "loner" personality had gained some sexy points, from the girls. Many worked up the nerve to confess to him, to which they were met with a blunt but polite "no". The only ones that could get any words out of him are his brothers, Mist and the timid but loyal FrostBite.   
  
Mist is in both the Art Club and the Cheerleaders. He's surprisingly flexible, in time management and physicality. In just a few days, he's already got people asking for commissions, and the boy complies without hesitation (even the NSFW kind, because no shame in taste). Palette was the most impressed. He originally asked Mist to do some cheerleading stunts for a dare (and to record some fail footage), but he ended up not failing them, and joined the team the next day. Everyone is relieved to have them.  
  
All 4 are settling just fine, and there are hiccups here and there, but all in all, things are going perfect.

* * *

Just this morning, the sky was perfect, not a clou in sight. Yet as night fall, the weather got worse, until it got to the point where every citizen aas advised to stay indoors.  
  
"MWEH HOO HOO...MY BROTHER IS GONNA BE WORRIED SICK!!" Blueberry shouted, as he looked oit the window from the Koibito Household.  
  
He along with Mist, Palette, Bite and Char agreed to come to the skelebros house for their first slumber party (Since their parents are going on a trip, and won't be back by morning).  
  
It was an honestly normal house. Not the size of a mansion, but you can tell a lot was invested into it. With a huge garden, doors and windows with intricate patterns (and metal bars, creepily enough). Along the way, cameras are set in literally every nook and cranie.   
  
When they got there, the sky had gotten so bad, and soon, an emergency message was sent through their phones and now they're caved in.  
  
"Well, this is just great!!" Char shouted "We're now stuck inside!! What's up with you god?!"  
  
"Hey, its ok!!" Palette waved his hands "We got clothes, food, and Blueberry got video games for us to play!!"   
  
"YES!! THE HUMBLE BLUEBERRY'S GAMES WILL HELP US!!" He declared.  
  
"Well, you can start by sitting down and eat something!!" Shade called out from the dinning room. The shadow skeleton along with Frost are setting up the table while Blaze cooked some pasta over the stove.   
  
"Y..you didn't have to make us food...you know..." Bite whispered, despite the smell of the sauce being so alluring.  
  
"This was agreed upon, Bite. You are my guest, and it is our duty to host you" Blaze replied, checking the noodles to see if its cooked. The other skeleton suddenly became blue in the cheekbones.  
  
"Geez, it's like this every time we have guest over." Frost said, pouring glasses of water (and dropping ice cubes into them).  
  
"Well, your mom did not raise a rude child, Frost." Mist chimed in, as he walked into the room, chuckling at the memory of Mrs Koibito and her strict but kind nature.  
  
"True!! Mom is so cool!!" Frost cheered, to which Shade rolled his eye lights.  
  
"You guys are a bunch of momma's boys!!" Char shouted, and the skelebros, unironically, all nodded in agreement.

Everyone sat down and eat the spaghetti, and was pleasantly surprised by how good it tasted.   
  
"I cook a lot..." Was Blaze's response to his friends starry faces from the delicious spaghetti.  
  
After the food was comsumed, the slumber party really begun.

* * *

"AWWW YEAH!!" Frost cheered, raising the controller in the air.  
  
"Augh! You got lucky!" Shade puts his skull in his hands, while Mist patted his back.  
  
Blueberry was sure Mario Kart would be an easy game for these guys to start. So he suggested that they play and all agree in Frost's room.  
  
Oh, he did not expect them to pick up so quickly.  
  
"DAMMIT, FROST!! I WAS SO CLOSE!!" Mist shouted, clutching the controller, threatening to crush it.  
  
Nor discovering they have a competitive streak.  
  
"Ugh..." Blaze mumbled, letting a creepy animalistic growl.  
  
"In your faces!" Frost waves his arms in the air, as his character passed the finish line.  
  
"Wow...impressive." Palette commented.  
  
"MWEH HEH HEH!! MOST EXCELLENT, FROST!!" Blueberry hugged the winner "YOU WON ON YOUR FIRST MATCH!!"   
  
"You won't be so lucky, next time!!" Shade stood up, glaring intensly "Next time, I'M gonna win!!" He declared.  
  
"In your dreams!! Get on my level!!" Frost stuck his ecto tongue out and sat back down, ready to win another round.  
  
When loud thunder was heard, all of the sudden, and the house went dark.  
  
Palette, Bite, Frost and Char screamed in fright.  
  
"Guys! Guys!" Mist quickly pulled out his phone flashlight, illuminating the bedroom.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Blueberry shouted in panic, waving his hands around.  
  
"Guess the storm shorted out the power..." Blaze explained, using his phone too.  
  
"Guys! Calm down!!" Shade pats all of them "Me and Blaze can just go to the basement and turn the back-up generators"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" Char shrieked.  
  
Everyone was silent.   
  
"Did...did Char just..." Palette was cut off by Char's scary face, glaring right at him.  
  
"Tell this to...anyone...and I will end you..." Char threatened.  
  
"Riiight...we're gonna go to the basement" Blaze declared, as he and Shade walked out of the room, with phones as a light source.   
  
Everyone else used their phones for light sources.  
  
"They are really calm about this..." Bite commented, to which Frost nodded.  
  
"Back at home, blackouts happened often...so my family is prepared" Frost said, as the boy looked outside, the storm was raging on.  
  
"WELL, ONCE WE HAVE POWER AGAIN, WE'LL PLAY MARIO KART AGAIN!!" Blueberry piped in, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh yeah!! And I'm playing this time, you guys are so screwed!!" Palette shouted, excited again.  
  
"In your dreams!! I'm gonna beat ALL of you and leave you in the dust!!" Char declared, calming down and having their usual confidence back.  
  
"MWEH!! THE TALENTED BLUEBERRY, AS THE PRESIDENT OF THE GAMING CLUB, IT WOULD BE EMBARRASSING IF I DIDN'T PARTICIPATE!!" Blue did a dramatic pose, eyes as stars and grin wide again.  
  
"Hah! Did you forget about us?! Me and Frost will take that as a challenge!" Mist looped his arm around Frost's shoulder, grinning as wide as Blue.  
  
Frost just laughed. The storm was putting him on edge all night, but he's glad he got friends to help him get through it.

* * *

"Do you see it?!" Blaze called, as the two skeleton bros looked around.  
  
"Not yet!!" Shade called back, a bit annoyed. Jeez, not only did the basement was crammed with stuff yet to be properly organized, it was also dark as hell, and the limited light from the phones didn't help.  
  
And Blaze was not allowed to use fire magic in the basement, after the "incident".  
  
"Hey!!" Shade shined a light on a fuse box. "I think I found it!!" Shade walked to it, with Blaze following close behind.  
  
"Let's see..." Shade scanned the various switches, until he saw one with the "BU Power" label.  
  
"Yes!!" Shade was about to turn the switch.  
  
"Finally...let's get it turn on and get back upstair." Balze said, looking at the staircase leading up. But they didn't turn on.  
  
"Hey, Shade! Turn them on alrea--"Blaze stopped and his eyes sockets widen. If anyone could see Shade's face, it was as shocking as Blaze was.

A metalic red hand was holding Shade's hand, stopping him.  
  
Blaze shined a light to the left, where the hand was coming from, and they saw a red robot man.  
  
Even deaf people could hear their screams through the thunderous storm outside.

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: hope you enjoy this. Plz R&R and have fun.


End file.
